


Dawn

by nutzone



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: at the beginning, at the end, through it all, chirrut had always been with him





	

“Baze”, Chirrut gasped. He looked lovely like this, his cropped hair wet and sticking to his sweaty forehead, chest heaving with every shallow breath. He tightened his grip on Baze’s shoulder, almost drawing blood, and licked his lips, “Baze please.”

Baze looked up, squinting and panting hard from his relentless thrusting, it was with difficulty he could gather himself enough to grunt the words “what.”

“Baze…”, Chirrut drew him closer, and breathed hotly at the juncture of his neck and ear, “please… please do this for me.”

“Anything”, Baze moaned, “oh anything my love, I’d do anything just tell me-”

“Piss on me, Baze.”

Baze blinked and stopped. He looked down at Chirrut, who looked back up. He drew out his immidiately flaccid penis, did a shimmy and pulled on his jumpsuit, then went out to buy coffee and sit by the mud lake to contemplate for sixteen hours. He bought some bread to feed the ducks. The weather could be better, but it’s still very nice day, he reflects.


End file.
